


Neon

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kurt's husband gets a little crazy.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 14: Neon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon

It isn’t at all a new thing for Blaine to be left alone with their son; in fact, it’s quite common.  But the problem Kurt has with it this time is that Blaine _isn’t_ alone.  Sam is staying with them for the week while his apartment is renovated, and Blaine and Sam together are, well… they’re like _BLAM!_ —messy and unpredictable and often completely off their rockers, and there’s no telling what they’ll get up to with a five-month-old.

Kurt hurries home from his meeting to find his husband and his best friend dancing wildly in the living room.  Blaine is wearing a God-awful pair of bright blue shorts and a garish orange sweatshirt, his hair for once completely gel-free, a nightmare of frizz.  Sam is similarly attired.  It all looks familiar, somehow, and when Kurt pieces together their outfits and the Wham music that is blaring throughout the entire house he groans, burying his face in his hands.

And then he sees his son, grinning with drool slicking his chin in a miniature replica of Blaine’s own outfit, bouncing happily in his stroller.  When his blue eyes find his father’s he squeals, and Kurt goes to him immediately, scooping him up and kissing both his chubby cheeks and holding back the lecture that threatens when Blaine finally notices him and hustles over for a kiss of his own, beaming from ear to ear.

Two nights later Sam is gone; Kurt sighs happily as Blaine fingers him open, the baby asleep and their world at peace, at least for the moment.  It isn’t until the stimulation is gone that Kurt opens his eyes to see his husband lubing his cock, and he can’t help the laughter that overtakes him.

“What?” Blaine says, looking truly affronted, hand still wrapped around himself.  “What, Kurt?”

“Your nails,” Kurt says, and how in the world did he not notice before?  Blaine’s nails are a neon rainbow, and they look completely ridiculous against his slick rosy flesh.  “I don’t remember seeing that in the McKinley version.”

“I had glow-in-the-dark then,” Blaine answers defensively, “couldn’t find any this time.”

“God, Blaine,” Kurt says, still snickering.  “How am I married to you?”  Before he can answer, Kurt tugs Blaine down into a messy kiss, arching up so that his body can twine completely around his husband’s.  “You should get in me now,” he whispers when they part.  “Come on, before he needs something.”

“Sex like _wham!_ ” Blaine jokes as he sinks inside.

Kurt smacks his shoulder.  “Shut up, you.  Sex like _us_.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, kissing him soundly.  “Always us.”


End file.
